Aichmophobia
by theshootingstarproject
Summary: Shuuhei wonders about the origins of Kensei’s piercings, ultimately finding out something interesting about the seemingly fearless man. KenShuu. Oneshot.


**Pairing: **Kensei x Shuuhei

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Shuuhei wonders about the origins of Kensei's piercings, ultimately finding out something interesting about the seemingly fearless man. KenShuu. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and characters belong to Tite Kubo. I wish they belonged to me, though.

* * *

**Aichmophobia**

Every time he reached over to give Kensei a kiss, the last thing Shuuhei would see would always be the piercings. Shuuhei never really paid much attention to the three rings on his partner's ear or the one random one on his eyebrow, but with each kiss, his eyes drew towards them more and more. He didn't dislike them. They were actually quite attractive. They complimented his tattoos perfectly.

However, curiosity always wins, and kills, in these kinds of situations. In the human world, Shuuhei stopped by Kensei's apartment – a modest dwelling near the Vaizard warehouse. He was supposedly there to help Renji and Ikkaku with a mission, but he didn't think the situation dire enough to require two vice-captains and an insane, ruthless third seat. Instead, he decided to take a break at his second home.

As usual, Kensei was awaiting his arrival. At the ring of the doorbell, he opened the door casually and invited the younger man in. Neither showed any sign of affection at their greetings; they weren't they types to be lovey-dovey all the time. They didn't want to look like one of those naive high school couples who made out every five seconds.

Nothing unordinary happened. They ate dinner together while watching a movie (Shuuhei was still fascinated by such things in the modern world) under the warmth of a blanket. They talked about their lives in parallel worlds, but also talked about trivial things. Once the movie was over, they stayed under the blanket wrapped in each other's arms. It was late, and they were both tired. Instead of retiring to his bedroom, Kensei laid down on the couch and prompted Shuuhei to lay on top of him.

Shuuhei leaned down to give Kensei a quick kiss. Kensei smirked.

"What?" Shuuhei asked.

Kensei kept smiling, petting Shuuhei's hair. "Nothing," he replied.

Shuuhei wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he decided not to pursue it any further. He leaned down to rest his head on Kensei's neck. As usual, Kensei continued to pet his hair. He started to trace the tattoos on Shuuhei's face, having memorized them long ago that he no longer need to see where they were. As Kensei started to trace his scars, Shuuhei looked up at Kensei. His eyes were closed, but they quickly opened after sensing the movement. Kensei looked straight at Shuuhei, but his eyes were elsewhere.

"What're you lookin' at?" Kensei asked. Shuuhei quickly looked back at him.

Instead of replying, Shuuhei leaned forward and began to kiss and bite Kensei's pierced ear. Once done with his ear, Shuuhei moved up to kiss his eyebrow. Kensei didn't protest, but he didn't show much approval, either.

When Shuuhei was done, Kensei pulled him back down to eye level. "And what was that for?" He asked before briefly kissing him on the lips.

Shuuhei moaned under the touch. Once parted, he answered "Sudden urge."

Kensei quirked an eyebrow, showing his curiosity. "Why'd you get them, anyways?" Shuuhei asked.

"The piercings?"

"No, your eyebrows," Shuuhei retorted quickly. Kensei scoffed quickly and hugged Shuuhei tighter. He loved that side of him.

"During the first few years here at the human world," Kensei began, "I saw a lot of people with them, including guys."

Shuuhei was surprised. "Jumping onto the bandwagon? That's not like you."

"It wasn't ever like that," Kensei quickly defended himself. "It was just…uh…"

Shuuhei's curiosity was edged on even further by his hesitance. "Keep going."

"It's embarrassing to say," Kensei blushed.

"I don't care," Shuuhei replied, kissing his neck.

"I know, but…"Kensei paused. After a sigh, he continued. "I didn't like how a bunch of people could get piercings, but I couldn't."

"Why not?" Asked the confused Shuuhei.

"I was always afraid…of needles." Kensei hesitantly admitted.

Shuuhei laughed. "Seriously?! You? Needles? Ha!"

Kensei blushed. "See? Told ya it was embarrassing!"

Shuuhei laughed a bit more, but stopped to prevent any further humiliation on Kensei's part. "That's cute," he said.

"No it's not," Kensei pouted.

"Well it's obvious you're not anymore. Kinda went overboard, don't ya think?" Shuuhei said, poking each piercing.

Kensei raised an eyebrow out of worry. "You don't like 'em?"

Shuuhei shook his head. "They look good on you."

Kensei smiled at that and pulled Shuuhei closer. "Well, the 69 looks good on you, too."

Shuuhei smiled. "I'm glad."

And with the last kiss of the night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

- - - Fin - - -

* * *

Just a little side note~

Just so you all don't go searching what "Aichmophobia" is if you haven't already, it's the fear of needles (that probably includes tattoo needles, too). Another interesting though that I liked about it is that it's also the fear of other miscellaneous pointed objects, such as umbrellas, a pointing finger, and one that caught my attention: knives. Interestingly enough, Kensei's zanpakutou is usually in the shape of a dagger/knife, right? But of course, that doesn't really mean anything 'cause it's not like Kensei actually has aichmophobia. This was just some explanation and background for this fic, that's all. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
